1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin-made fuel tank and the fuel pump mounting structure.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, with respect to a vehicle such as a motorcycle, a fuel tank is known which is made of a resin in place of a metal material such as iron or aluminum for realizing the reduction in weight.
On the other hand, in mounting a part on a resin-made fuel tank, there has been known a technique in which a fastening member such as an insert nut is inserted (embedded) in the fuel tank, and the part is fastened to the fastening member using bolts. See, for example, JP-A-2006-69501. According to JP-A-2006-69501, a portion of the fuel tank into which the insert nut is inserted is preliminarily recessed, and a resin flows into a recess in which the insert nut is set thus inserting the insert nut in the fuel tank.
However, the fastening member which is inserted into the resin-made fuel tank often has a complicated shape. Thus, the insertion of the fastening member into the fuel tank to ensure that the resin wraps around respective portions of the fastening member tends to make the management of manufacture conditions difficult.